CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU
by DochiDochi
Summary: no summary just a HAEHYUK fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Choose To Love You

.

.

.

.

.

a HAEHYUK Fanfiction

Request from Lee Haerieun

.

.

.

Donghae X Eunhyuk

Super Junior members

and other cast

.

.

.

Boys Love / Yaoi , Romance , Hurt/ Comport, Sinetron/?

Typo(s) bergentayangan, DLDR

.

.

.

DochiDochi present

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dijodohkan"

Suaranya bergetar. Dan buliran bening itu lantas meluncur bebas dari mata beningnya saat dirasanya dekapan pada tubuhnya perlahan mengendur. Kemudian terlepas. Melangkah mundur dan terduduk lemas diatas ranjang. Namun sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya tak juga membuka suara.

"Katakanlah sesuatu Hae-ah hiks... Kumohon hiks jangan diam saja"

Sosok yang dipanggil Hae-Donghae-itu tetap diam. Keheningan menyelimuti dua manusia bergender sama itu. Hanya sesekali terdengar isakan lirih dari si manis. Hingga akhirnya Donghae membuka suara.

"Siapa ? Siapa dia ?"

Suaranya terdengar tenang namun tidak dengan hatinya.

"Choi Siwon"

Donghae tidak terkejut mendengar jika nama itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Eunhyuk pernah mengatakan jika orang tuanya mengenalkannya dengan seseorang bernama Choi Siwon. Dan entah mengapa perasaannya mendadak tak tengang kala itu. Namun Donghae tak mengira bahwa hal seperti inilah yang menjadi wujud firasatnya.

Choi Siwon, walaupun tak mengenal secara pribadi, tapi Donghae sangat mengetahui siapa Choi Siwon. Seorang garis keturunan keluarga Choi yang terhormat. Pengusaha muda, pemilik perusahaan terbesar seantero Korea Selatan. Orang sesempurna itulah yang akan menjadi suami Eunhyuk nanti. Donghae amat menyadari perbedaan mereka yang bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tidak akan mungkin jika dirinya yang hanya seorang barista mampu bersaing dengan seorang Choi Siwon, si manusia sempurna.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, berusaha menekan sesak didadanya.

"Terimalah perjodohan itu, Hyuk"

Kalimat singkat itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Apa maksudmu, Lee Donghae ?" Ujarnya datar.

"Choi Siwon adalah orang yang pantas untukmu. Aku yakin dia bisa membuatmu bahagia"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Hae-ah. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa bahagia menerima perjodohan ini. Hanya kaulah kebahagiaanku, Hae-ah"

Eunhyuk berujar layaknya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, jika kekasihmu sendiri menyuruhnmu menikah dengan orang lain.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hyuk.

Tapi kau hanya akan menderita jika bersamaku. Aku tak memilki apapun selain cinta yang bisa kuberikan padamu"

Katakanlah Donghae pecundang. Tapi sungguh, Donghae hanya tak ingin Eunhyuk hidup menderita jika hidup dengannya kelak jika mengingat kehidupan Eunhyuk selama ini bisa dikatakan lebih dari sekedar berkecukupan.

"Omong kosong ! Jika maksudmu adalah harta, aku tidak butuh semua itu Donghae-ah. Aku bisa meninggalkan semuanya dan hidup bersamamu. Atau mungkin semua ucapan cintamu selama ini hanyalah kebohongan ?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh intimidasi.

Donghae merasa hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu menganggap bahwa cintanya adalah kebohongan.

"Hyuk, dengar-

"Cukup ! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi"

"Hyuk-

"Kau pengecut Lee Donghae, aku membencimu !"

Eunhyuk menyentak tangan Donghae yang menjangkau tangannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu dan menikah dengan Choi Siwon"

Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya. Menatap tajam onyx sendu Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tapi jika saat itu aku masih hidup"

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk melangkah cepat menuju dapur di flat kecil Donghae. Dan pemuda tampan itu lantas menyusulnya Eunhyuk tak kalah cepat.

Mata sipit Eunhyuk bergerak- gerak cepat hingga akhirnya terpusat pada satu objek diatas meja. Dengan cepat diraihnya benda panjang berkilat itu dan diarahkan kerah lehernya.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Donghae berteriak panik melihat Eunhyuk menggenggam sebuah pisau dan berniat melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Diam ditempatmu, Lee Donghae !" Ancamnya sembari terus mendekatkan benda tajam itu pada lehernya.

"Kumohon Hyuk, jangan melakukan hal bodoh"

"KUBILANG DIAM DITEMPATMU ! ATAU AKU AKAN MENUSUKAN PISAU INI SEKARANG JUGA " Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, tak ingin mengambil resiko jika Eunhyuk benar-benar melakukan ancamannya.

"Hal bodoh kau bilang ?"

Eunhyuk berdecih. Menatap marah pada Donghae yang menatapnya penuh ketakutan.

"Lebih baik aku mati hiks jika kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi hiks" Eunhyuk kembali terisak.

"Tidak Hyuk, bukan seperti itu. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu"

"Tidak ! Kau tidak mencintaiku Hae-ah, jadi untuk apa aku hidup" Eunhyuk sedikit menekan ujung pisau yang ia genggam sehingga mengakibatkan darah segar mengalir dari leher putihnya.

Donghae terbelalak atas apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan. Secara refleks namja itu melanghkah cepat kearah Eunhyuk dan merebut paksa pisau dari tangan Eunhyuk.

TRANG

Kemudian melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH ?" Lelaki brunette itu mendekap erat tubuh bergetar Eunhyuk walaupun namja manis itu terus berontak.

"Lepaskan aku hiks, biarkan aku mati hiks"

Donghae semakin erat mendekap tubuh kurus itu ketika ia kembali mendengar kata mati keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Sia- sia usahanya untuk lolos dari kungkungan kuat lengan Donghae pada tubuhnya. Eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah dan membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Menangis sejadinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hae-ah. Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks " Eunhyuk meremas kuat lengan Donghae yang memeluknya. Tangisannya teredam didada bidang Donghae.

"Aku disini, bersamamu" Donghae memejamkan matanya. Demi Tuhan, pemuda itu pun tidak ingin kehilangan Eunhyuk.

"Kumohon jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku hampir mati ketakutan, Hyuk"

Biarlah Donghae egois untuk saat ini. Biarkanlah ia tetap berada disamping pemuda manis itu dan menggenggan tangannya. Walaupun akan ada tangan lain yang juga akan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, berdiri bersama dialtar dan mengucap janji suci pernikahan.

Tak peduli takdir apa yang akan ia hadapi kelak. Tak peduli jika Eunhyuk memang bukan takdirnya. Donghae rela selama cinta Eunhyuk ada untuknya. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dilengannya. Membaringkannya diranjang single miliknya. Disingkirkannya poni Eunhyuk yang memanjang menutupi kening dan memberikan sebuah kecupan disana.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu"

Kecupannya kemudian turun ke kedua belah mata yang berair itu. Lantas hidung dan bibir Eunhyuk yang nampak pucat. Namun Eunhyuk menahan leher Donghae saat namja itu hendak menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan berganti dirinyalah yang mencium Donghae dengan lebih dalam.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini" Eunhyuk berkata disela ciumannya.

"Tapi lukamu-

Eunhyuk tak memberinya ruang untuk bicara, namja manis itu terus mencium bibirnya semakin dalam.

Terbawa suasana, Donghae pun membalas ciuman Eunhyuk dengan lebih dalam dan menuntut. Hingga tanpa sadar namja itu membawa tubunnya keatas tubuh Eunhyuk. Namun pemuda tampan itu seketika menghentikan cumbuannya kala merasakan tangan dingin Eunhyuk meraba dadanya yang entah bagaimana caranya semua kancing kemejanya telah terlucuti.

"Ada apa, Hae-ah ?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran karna tiba- tiba Donghae melepas ciumannya.

"Maaf Hyukkie, tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini" Donghae menggenggam telapak tangan Eunhyuk dan menjauhkannya dari dadanya.

"Kenapa, Hae-ah ?"

"Aku tak mungkin mengambil apa yang bukan menjadi hakku, Hyuk" Namja itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku ?" Eunhyuk berujar skeptis. Dan perlahan bangkit dari posisinya.

Donghae tertegun mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

Hey, apa kata kekasihnya tadi ? Tidak menginginkannya ? Tentu saja Donghae menginginkannya. Sangat. Ia ingin menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai miliknya, seutuhnya. Tapi kenyataan seolah menamparnya. Eunhyuk akan menikah, dan ia tidak ingin 'merusak' pemuda manis itu.

"Hyuk-

"Pergilah, aku memang tidak bisa mempertahankanmu disisiku. Setelah aku menjadi istri Choi Siwon nanti pasti semakin lama cintamu padaku pun akan menghilang. Dan kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk kau cintai. Jadi pemmph-

Ucapannya terputus saat Donghae membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Setelah sebelumnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kuat menghantam kasur tempatnya terbaring tadi.

Ciuman Donghae begitu lembut membuat Eunhyuk kembali terbuai dan merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Hingga namja tampan itu melepas ciumannya dan menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku"

Dan namja itu kembali menciumnya namun kali ini begitu dalam dan amat menuntut, Donghae tak tahu darimana ia harus memulainya, perlahan-lahan Donghae mulai memberanikan dirinya menyusuri tubuh Eunhyuk. Menyentuh lekuk tubuh sempurna pria cantik itu tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun. Eunhyuk yang begitu menikmati sentuhan Donghae pun mulai menggerakkan jemari lentiknya untuk melepas kemeja Donghae yang seluruh kancingnya telah terlepas semenjak tadi. Meraba dada bidang pria tampan itu dan merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan menjalari tubuh. Eunhyuk terengah setelah Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Pria cantik itu tak peduli lagi bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Kala merasakan bahwa Donghae benar-benar siap menyatukan diri, Hyukjae memeluk tubuh kokoh kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Memejamkan matanya rapat saat merasakan sakit dan sesak yang memenuhi tubuh bagian selatannya.

Eunhyuk tertawa layaknya frustasi di sela napasnya yang putus-putus. Merasakan sisa sensasi nikmat yang masih mendominasi tubuh lemasnya. Sementara Donghae segera menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya dan juga Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae-ah" Dapat Donghae rasakan nafas hangat Eunhyuk yang menyentuh kulitnya saat namjanya itu menyusupkan wajah didadanya.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Hyukkie" Sebuah kecupan Donghae berikan pada pucuk kepala Eunhyuk yang semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Jadi, kumohon jangan pernah menyuruhku mencari orang lain untuk kucintai. Karena sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya"

.

.

.

Suara lonceng gereja terdengar nyaring bagai bersahut- sahutan. Lily putih itu berjajar indah di sepanjang dinding. Beberapa orang juga telah duduk dengan khidmat menyaksikan kejadian bersejarah di depannya. Gereja besar itu kini terlihat bersinar dengan ornament Lily putih yang indah. Seindah seseorang yang tengah berdiri dialtar dengan menggunakan tuxedo sewarna bunga Lily. Pemuda itu, Lee Donghae menyentuh helaian kelopak Lily putih yang terdapat di pintu masuk gereja. Bunga itu, Lily putih. Bunga kesukaan Eunhyuk, kekasihnya yang kini tengah berdiri dialtar dan sebentar lagi akan mengikat janji suci pernikahan dengan Choi Siwon.

Dengan langkah pelan Donghae mendudukan dirinya dideretan kursi paling belakang. Menguatkan hati dan perasaanya saat mendengar suara lembut Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan sang pendeta. Gada tak kasat mata seolah menghantam dadanya. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya tak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana Choi Siwon menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk yang kini telah sah menjadi istri pengusaha muda itu. Hingga saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan luka dan keputus asaan, Donghae berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya terasa begitu perih. Kemudian beranjak dari sana sebelum tembok pertahan yang ia bangun runtuh sia- sia. Saat menangkap gerak bibir Eunhyuk yang berucap _'Saranghae' _tanpa suara.

_'Nado saranghae,Hyukkie-ah'_

Donghae mengusap setetes air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya tanpa diperintah. Pemuda itu tersenyum lirih, merasa bodoh karena menangis ditengah suasana bahagia. Tapi biarkanlah dirinya menangis saat ini. Hanya saat ini. Biarkanlah ia mencurahkan segala rasa sesak didadanya. Eunhyuk mencintainya, hanya mencintainya. Kepercayaan itulah yang Donghae genggam erat.

Donghae masih terdiam ditaman belakang gereja. Tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi didalam gereja sana. Pria itu hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya. Duduk disebuah kursi kayu dimana terdapat sebuah kolam ikan didepannya. Hingga sebuah tepukan ringan dibahunya berhasil menarik jiwanya yang seolah terbang entah kemana.

"Donghae Hyung ?"

"Sajangnim ?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti, Hyung. Kau bahkan jauuuh lebih tua dariku. Tsk "

"Kau mengatakan kata 'jauh' itu dengan sangat berlebihan, Choi Minho. Kau pikir aku setua apa ?"

Minho hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar yang menunjukan gigi gingsulnya membuat Donghae berdecak jengah.

Orang yang kini mengambil tempat kosong disampingnya ini memang terkadang berlebihan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?"

Merasa enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Donghae justru balik bertanya.

"Hari ini Hyungku menikah"

Jawaban Minho membuat Donghae membawa pandangannya pada penampilan Minho saat ini. Dan benar juga, Minho tengah mengenakan setelan jas resmi, sama sepertinya.

"Hyungmu ? Siapa ? Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki seorang kakak"

"Namanya Choi Siwon"

DEG

Katakan Donghae salah dengar barusan. Minho menyebut nama orang yang kini telah menjadi suami sah dari Hyukjae.

"Choi- Siwon... Choi..."

"Kau mengenal Hyungku, Donghae Hyung ?"

Nampaknya Donghae harus mempercayai sebuah pribahasa yang mengatakan jika dunia hanyalah selebar daun kelor. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui jika Choi Minho, sahabat sekaligus pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja part time adalah adik dari Choi Siwon. Sial ! Bahkan Donghae baru menyadari jika marga mereka sama.

"Bukan aku tak mau memberitahumu, hanya saja aku tak ingin orang berteman denganku hanya karna memandang statusku sebagai seorang Choi. Aku ingin-

"Choi Siwon... Lee Eunhyuk" Gumam Donghae memutus ucapan Minho.

"Ne ? Kau mengenal Eunhyuk Hyung juga ? Dia-

"Dia... kekasihku" Donghae menatap tajam Minho yang tengah dilanda keterkejutan.

"A-apa ?Eunhyuk Hyung-... maksudmu Hyukkie-.. itu- Astaga !"

Minho meresa kepalanya pusing tiba- tiba. Orang bernama Hyukkie yang sering Donghae sebut- sebut sebagai kekasihnya yang belum pernah ia lihat wujudnya ternyata adalah orang yang sama yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Astaga kepalaku"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Apa iniiiiiiiiiiii ?

Untuk my lovely author Lee Haerieun, ini ff requestnya. Maaf kalo mengecewakan u,u

Seenggaknya hutangku udah tercicil/? ya 'Dee... dan untuk kelanjutannya gimana nanti aja yaaa... hahahaa... #Tring #Ngilang

.

.

.

.

~DochiDochi~


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**

.

.

.

a HAEHYUK Fanfiction

DONGHAE X EUNHYUK

Super Junior Members

.

.

.

Boys Love/Yaoi

.Mpreg/?

.

Romance story

Ff Request and idea by Lee Haerieun

.

.

.

DochiDochi & Lee Haerieun present

.

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut piyama tidurnya. Diranjang sana Siwon telah menunggunya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Membuat Eunhyuk ragu untuk melangkah. Apalagi saat ini, suaminya itu tengah menatap lurus kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Tolong ditandai, Eunhyuk tidak menyukai senyum terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya memilin ujung baju piyamanya, pria cantik itu tak menyadari saat Siwon berjalan kearahnya.<p>

"Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak ingin istirahat?" Ucap pria tampan itu sembari menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat dan refleks nemampik tangan Siwon.

"Y-ya"

Eunhyuk melangkah menuju ranjang namun tidak untuk berbaring disana, melainkan hanya untuk mengambil bantal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa tidur disitu ?"

Siwon menghampiri Hyukjae dan menarik tangan istrinya itu pelan sehibgga kini Eunhyuk terduduk disofa.

"Kau tidurlah diranjang, biar aku yang tidur disofa"

"Tidak usah, biar aku-

Eunhyuk tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karna Siwon yang kembali menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya keranjang.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau pasti lelah"

Kemudian pria itu menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Jujur saja ia juga merasa sangat lelah. Berdiri seharian menyalami tamu undangan membuat kakinya pegal seperti usai berlari berpuluh- puluh mil.

"Siwon-ssi"

"Ya?"

Ssbenarnya Siwon sedikit heran dengan panggilan Eunhyuk padanya, tapi pria itu memilih kembali duduk dan mengabaikannya karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan Eunhyuk katakan.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, kau tahu aku menerima pernikahan ini karena terpaksa dan aku rasa kau pun begitu. Jadi aku ingin kita menjalani kehidupan kita masing- masing seperti sebelum kita menikah. Aku tak ingin kau membatasiku karena aku pun memberikan kebebasan padamu dan satu lagi, jangan berharap apapun dari pernikahan ini"

"Aku tahu"

Setelah mendengar jawaban singkat Siwon, Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Siwon yang masih terus menatapnya. Tak peduli bagaimana nantinya Siwon merasakan pegal ditubuhnya karena tidur disofa, pria itu sendiri yang menawarkan diri 'kan ? Jadi bukan salah Eunhyuk.

Siwon menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang tidur membelakanginya. Nafasnya yang terlihat teratur menandakan bahwa istrinya itu telah tertidur. Ada rasa yang mengganjal dihatinya saat ia mendengar rentetan kalimat Eunhyuk. Pernikahan ini, walaupun awalnya ia pun menerima karena keterpaksaan tapi tidak bisa ia tampik bahwa kenyataannya ia telah terpikat pada Eunhyuk bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Oleh karenanya, sekeras apapun Eunhyuk, Siwon berjanji akan berusaha membuat istrinya itu bisa menerimanya.

..

..

..

..

..

Suara dentingan alat makan mendominasi pagi dimeja makan keluarga Lee. Empat orang yang ada disana sibuk dengan makanan dipiring mereka masing- masing.

"Apa hari ini kau akan kembali ke kantor, Siwon-ah?"

Hankyung sang kepala keluarga mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, Abeoji"

"Hnn, jangan terlalu lama meninggalkan perusahaan" Ujar pria paruh baya itu, sementara Siwon hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Eomma sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian. Hari ini sudah bisa kalian tempati. Tak baik jika sepasang pengantin baru tetap tinggal bersama orang tua 'kan?"

Hyukjae yang tengah memotong sandwichnya mendelikan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul-ibunya.

_'Cih, teori bodoh macam apa itu'_

"Terima kasih, tapi seharusnya Eommanim tidak perlu repot- repot seperti itu"

Eunhyuk semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu dengan merepotkan, tentu saja-

"Aku selesai"

Ucapan manis Heechul terpotong karna Eunhyuk yang tiba- tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana, Chagi?"

"Aku harus ke kampus, banyak ujian yang terlewatkan"

"Biar suamimu yang mengantarmu, Chagi-ya"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengendarai mobilku sendiri" Pemuda berparas manis itu lantas melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"YA Lee Eunhyuk ! Aishh... anak itu benar- benar!" Heechul merasa kesal dengan sikap putranya yang seenaknya meninggakkan meja makan terlebih lagi tanpa berpamitan pada Siwon.

"Maafkan Eunhyukkie, Siwon-ah. Anak itu memang suka seenaknya"

"Tidak apa- apa. Aku mengerti Eommanim" Siwon tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf mertuanya itu. Namun pandangannya tak lepas dari pintu keluar yang Eunhyuk lewati tadi.

Ada yang menanyakan bagaimana dengan Hankyung, pria paruh baya itu masih bertahan dengan sikap tenangnya. Sang ayah tahu betul alasan dibalik semua sikap putranya yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membanting pintu mobilnya keras. Mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya membayangkan dirinya yang harus tinggal berdua dengan Choi Siwon. _Damn!_

Lelaki manis itu kemudian meraih ponselnya yang berada dalam saku blazer yang ia kenakan dan mengetikan sebuah pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk seseorang. Kemudian membanting benda silver itu begitu saja keatas dassboard mobilnya dan melajukan audi putih itu kencang menuju kampusnya.

..

..

..

..

Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya. Menyipitkan mata saat silau cahaya mentari berusaha menerobos retinanya. Kemudian mengalihkannya pada jam weker diatas meja nakasnya. Pukul 09:00, Donghae memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dia kesiangan lagi, Kuliah pertamanya dimulai tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Donghae mengalami gangguan tidur. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, semenjak Eunhyuk menikah. Karena semenjak hari sialan itu Donghae tak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Rindu? Tentu saja. Padahal baru satu minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk tapi kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Donghae membuang nafasnya kasar, berniat membersihkan diri sebelum dering ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

_**'Malam ini pulanglah lebih awal.**_

_**Aku merindukanmu'**_

Senyumnya terkembang membaca isi pesan dari Eunhyuk.

Dengan semangat Donghae melompat dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi, berharap hari ini cepat berjalan dan ia bisa segera bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

..

..

..

..

..

Eunhyuk menatap jengah ponselnya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terus berdendang dan menampilkan nama sang ibu lah yang tertera disana. Dengan gesit Eunhyuk mematikan ponselnya dan mempreteli baterainya agar sang eoma berhenti menghubunginya. Pasalnya Eunhyuk yakin betul jika sang eoma pasti menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Ingat pagi tadi ibunya itu berkata telah menyiapkan rumah untuknya dan suaminya. Suami ? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Eunhyuk tak menganggap jika lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu ada.

Lelaki manis itu melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul enam sore.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Eunhyuk membereskan serpihan ponselnya kemudian melesakkannya begitu saja kedalam tas slempang yang dikenakannya dan bergegas pergi dari cafe tempatnya menghabiskan sore harinya setelah jam kuliahnya selesai.

Eunhyuk mengemudikan mobil sedannya pelan. Senyum manis tersemat dibibir merahnya membayangkan jika sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Donghae.

"I'm coming soon, fishy"

..

..

..

..

..

Donghae melangkah tergesa memasuki area tempat tinggalnya. Jemarinya memencet tombol lift tak sabaran. Namun akhirnya pemuda tampan itu memilih menggunakan tangga karena pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka. Dengan langkah lebar Donghae melewati anak tangga hingga kini ia berada didepan pintu flatnya. Donghae mencoba membuka pintu bercat hitam itu perlahan dan benar tebakannya jika pintu itu tidak terkunci. Salah satu kebiasaan Eunhyuk, tak pernah mengunci pintu saat pria manis itu berada disini sendirian.

Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu- satunya kamar disana saat tak menemukan Eunhyuk diruang tengah ataupun didapur.

Kedua sudut bibir Donghae tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat Eunhyuk tengah tertidur diranjang kecilnya sambil menggenggam sebuah majalah. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu tertidur saat menunggunya.

Hari memang sudah mulai malam dan Donghae tak tahu berapa lama Eunhyuk menunggu hingga tertidur seperti ini. Salahkan salah seorang temannya yang tidak masuk kerja hari ini sehingga mengharuskan Donghae bekerja lembur.

Dibelainya lembut pipi seputih salju Eunhyuk dan disingkirkannya poni yang teracak menutupi sebelah kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang terpejam. Memberi kecupan hangatnya pada kening Eunhyuk cukup lama.

"Hyukkie-ya~" Serunya pelan sembari kembali membelai wajah damai Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~~aku pulang" Sebenarnya tak tega mengusik tidur damai kekasihnya tapi rasa rindunya yang menggunung tak bisa ditolelir lagi.

Dikecupnya bibir sewarna cherry itu lembut. Dilepaskan lalu dikecup lagi, lepas dan kecup lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan- lumatan pelan sehingga membuat Eunhyuk terusik dan meleguh tanpa sadar. Eunhyuk mencoba membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati wajah sang pria pujaan tengah berada tepat dihadapannya dan tengah menarikan bibirnya diatas bibir miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Donghae berujar tanpa menjauhkan jangkauan bibirnya dengan bibir Eunhyuk. Perlahan Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Donghae, posisi tidurnya yang sambil duduk itu memudahkan Donghae beringsut mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Akhh- ya ! kenapa menggigit bibirku, eoh ?" Donghae mengerang menahan sakit karena Eunhyuk tiba- tiba menggigit bibirnya padahal Donghae tengah asyik melumat bibir tebal itu tadi.

"Kau mambuatku menunggu terlalu lama, ikan jelek" Bibir merah Hyukjae terpout lucu.

"Maaf sayang~~" ujar Donghae menyesal sambil membelai halus pucuk kepalanya.

"Sekarang terima hukumanmu, Tuan Lee" Setelah mengatakan itu Eunhyuk kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir yang sempat terpisah tadi, memulai ciuman kembali. Kali ini lebih dalam dan intens.

Entah berapa lama ciuman itu berlangsung hingga kini Eunhyuk telah berada diatas pangkuan Donghae dengan jemari lentiknya yang tengah mencoba melucuti kancing kemeja yang Donghae kenakan. Namun cekalan pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitasnya sehingga menyudahi ciuman panjang mereka.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap sayu dengan nafas yang terengah. Donghae merasa ia harus menghentikan ini jika tidak bisa dipastikan ia akan hilang kendali.

"Ada apa, Hae-ah ?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menyeka sisa saliva disudut bibir Eunhyuk.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu tapi hari sudah larut malam, tidak-

"Kau mengusirku ?" Eunhyuk memberikan deathglare gratisnya pada Donghae yang kini tengah mengancingkan kembali kancing kemeja soft yellow yang Eunhyuk kenakan.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Sekarang kau sudah menikah dan-

"Ya ya ya aku sudah menikah dan menjadi istri orang jadi tidak sepantasnya tengah malam seperti ini aku bersama kekasih gelapku, begitu ?" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya bangkit dari pangkuan Donghae dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan karena Eunhyuk kembali memotong ucapannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata 'istri orang'. Ya, Eunhyuk memang istri orang, kekasihnya ini memang telah menikah tapi tentang kekasih gelap itu, apakah Donghae adalah kekasih gelapnya ?! Bahkan Eunhyuk jauh lebih dulu menjadi kekasihnya sebelum mengenal si Choi itu.

Donghae tersenyum kecut, tak apa jika memang dirinya hanya menjadi kekasih gelap asalkan Eunhyuk mencintainya. Donghae bahagia dengan posisinya.

Diraihnya pinggang Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya sambil mengenakan jaket yang diambil dari dalam lemari menggantikan blazer yang tadi Eunhyuk kenakan. Memeluk pinggang kecil itu erat hingga tak menyisakan jarak sedikitpun diantara keduanya. Menyusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Eunhyuk, menghirup aroma khas seorang Lee Eunhyuk yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Namun Eunhyuk melepaskan lingkaran lengan Donghae diperutnya. Walaupun pelan namun tindakan Eunhyuk barusan membuat Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti. Kembali diraihnya pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk sebelum pemuda manis itu menyentuh tasnya.

"Kau marah padaku ?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu ?"

Eunhyuk mendesah malas.

"Kau 'kan tadi yang menyuruhku pulang, Hae-ah" Ucapnya sembari melepaskan genggaman Donghae pada tangannya dan kembali mencoba meraih tasnya. Namun kembali Donghae tak kalah cepat kembali mencekal tangannya membuat pemuda manis itu mendelik tajam.

"Kau marah"

"Donghae-ah"

"Kau marah"

"Iya aku marah, kau puas membuatku menunggu begitu lama tapi setelah kita bertemu kau justru menyuruhku pulang karena alasan suamiku, huh ?" Eunhyuk melengos memunggungi Donghae yang tertegun dengan suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf ditambah lagi kekasihnya itu berbicara begitu cepat tanpa jeda seperti seorang rapper.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku karena orang kaya itu 'kan, Hyuk ?" Ucap Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

Eunhyuk sontak tertawa mendengar Donghae yang mulai melantur.

"Lihat, siapa sekarang yang takut kutinggalkan padahal dulu justru dia yang menyuruhku menikahi orang lain"

"Hyukkie~~~" Dosa apa Eunhyuk memilki 'kekasih gelap' berwajah tampan dan berbadan kekar tapi gemar merajuk seperti Donghae.

"Tergantung" Eunhyuk sengaja menjeda kalimatnya membuat Donghae bertambah gusar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tergantung itu, hah ?" tanya Donghae tak sabaran.

"Tergantung mana diantara kalian berdua yang lebih memuaskanku"

Eunhyuk berujar santai tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Donghae yang telah berubah.

"Memuas-"YA !"

"Hahahahaaa" Pemuda manis itu akhirnya tertawa lepas melihat wajah Donghae yang telah memerah padam.

"YA ! Berhenti tertawa, Lee Eunhyuk !

Geram Donghae karena Eunhyuk telah menggodanya.

GREP

Donghae tertegun saat Eunhyuk tiba- tiba memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jiwaku, ragaku dan semua yang ada padaku adalah milikmu, Hae-ah"

Bisik Eunhyuk ditelinga Donghae membuahkan senyuman diwajah tampan Donghae.

"Aku percaya padamu"

Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk lebih erat, seolah kembali mengukuhkan bahwa seorang Lee Eunhyuk adalah miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang" Eunhyuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai akibat insiden cekal mencekal tadi.

"Aku tidak mau SUAMIKU menghawatirkanku" Ucapnya kemudian dengan seringaian jahil tersemat dibibirnya.

"Hyuk, jangan mulai-

Protesan Donghae terpotong karna Eunhyuk yang tiba- tiba mencium bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap pria manis itu setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan kamarnya. Donghae sendiri seolah baru tersadar setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dan tak mendapati Eunhyuk dihadapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Ucapnya pelan dengqn senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Donghae melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan yang seluruh kancingnya telah terbuka karna perbuatan Eunhyuk tadi dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Kedua tangannya merentang dan matanya terpejam namun senyuman masih belum hilang dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Eunhyuk"

Nampaknya Donghae akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan modar mandir didepan pintu masuk rumahnya. Matanya kembali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Pria cantik itu merasa cemas. Bagaimana tidak jika Eunhyuk belum pulang juga padahal hari sudah selarut ini.

"Kemana perginya anak itu, kenapa sudah selarut ini belum pulang juga? Apa bocah itu tidak sadar jika ia sudah menikah, kenapa masih seenaknya? Aishh!"

Hankyung hanya duduk tenang disofa bersama sang menantu. Pria paruh baya keturunan China itu hanya memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, merasa pusing melihat sang istri yang tak hentinya mondar mandir sejak satu jam lalu.

_'Apa ia tidak pegal'_

Kenapa begitu berlebihan menghawatirkan Eunhyuk yang belum pulang, Eunhyuk sudah dewasa juga sudah menikah apalagi ini bukan pertama kalinya putranya itu pulang terlambat. Kenapa istrinya itu memperlakukan Eunhyuk layaknya bocah gadis yang baru beranjak remaja.

"Duduklah Chullie, apa kau tak pegal mondar- mandir sedari tadi?"

Heechuk tak menggubris, tetap serius dengan kegiatannya-mari mondar- mandir menunggu Eunhyuk pulang-

Merasa diacuhkan, Hankyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang menantu yang duduk tenang disampingnya dari pada terus melihat Heechul mondar- mandir membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Siwon-ah?"

Siwon sedikit terhenyak mendengar suara Hankyung yang tiba- tiba, sepertinya ia melamun barusan.

"Baik appa, semua berjalan lancar sejauh ini"

Siwon mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia pun tak kalah cemas dengan Heechul tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak panik, sedikit menjaga image didepan mertua tak apa kan?

"YA! kenapa kalian berdua justru membicarakan hal tidak penting disaat anakku tidak diketahui keberadaannya?"

"Tak perlu sepanik itu Chullie, Eunhyuk sudah besar"

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut dan ia tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali"

"Aku akan mencarinya Eommanim" Siwon sudah akan berenjak dari posisinya dan bertepatan dengan itu Eunhyuk muncul tiba- tiba diambang pintu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku pulang~"

PAKK

Dengan sepenuh hati Heechul menghantam kepala Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangannya. Eunhyuk meringis dan menatap sengit sang eomma yang juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata membunuh miliknya.

"Dari mana saja,hah? Apa kau tak tahu eomma mencemaskanmu?!"

Awalnya Eunhyuk tak berniat menjawab sang eomma tapi sesuatu yang tertangkap penglihatannya membuat amarahnya seolah terpancing. Dilantai sana tak jauh dari tempat siwon berdiri teronggok beberapa koper dan tas- tas besar yang menggelembung sedemikian besarnya saking sesak padat isinya. Eunhyuk mendengus, itu tas- tas dan koper kepunyaannya dan ia juga yakin bahwa didalam sana terdapat semua barang- barangnya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada disana.

"Apa- apaan ini, kenapa barang- barangku bisa ada disini?" Hyukjae masih mencoba mengontrol suaranya agar tak terdengar emosi.

"Eomma sudah katakan padamu pagi tadi, Eomma sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk kau dan Siwon tempati"

"Eomma mengusirku?"

"Eomma tidak berkata seperti itu"

"Eomma mengemas semua barang- barangku!"

"Agar kau lebih mudah membawanya"

"Demi Tuhan eomma, ini sudah tengah malam dan eomma tetap memaksaku untuk pindah?!"

Hankyung dan Siwon hanya memperhatikan perdebatan ibu dan anak itu sebagai penonton.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan kekanakan Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Eomma yang kekanakan!"

"Jangan berteriak pada eomma!"

"Chullie, biarkan Eunhyuk istirahat, mereka bisa pindah besok pagi"

"Kau China oleng diam saja!" Hankyung hanya bisa mengbuskan nafas pasrah jika Heechul sudah dalam mode garang seperti ini tapi jika tidak dihentikan perdebatan ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat mengingat Eunhyuk yang begitu menuruni sifat keras kepala Heechul. Bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah diantara ibu dan anak itu.

"Maaf Eommanim, tapi Aboeji benar kami akan pindah besok saja. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam dan Eunhyuk pasti lelah-

Belum selesai Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk sudah melesat pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan disusul dengan bunyi bedebum pintu yang diyakini dibanting Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga.

Heechul sudah akan mengejar Eunhyuk dan meledakkan amarahnya namun ucapan Siwon kembali menahannya.

"Eommanim, biar aku saja yang berbicara dengan Eunhyuk" Secepat anak panah melesat, secepat itu pula Siwon meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga Lee itu untuk menyusul Eunhyuk ke kamar. Bohong jika Siwon berkata akan berbicara dengan Eunhyuk, buktinya saat ini pengusaha muda itu hanya diam bersandar dipintu eboni kamar mereka sambil memandangi punggung Eunhyuk yang tidur menyamping membelakanginya. Siwon yakin Eunhyuk belum tidur tapi entah apa alasannya yang membuat lelaki itu enggan untuk mengusik tidur pura- pura Eunhyuk. Dan pada akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disofa tempatnya tidur selama menjabat sebagai suami Eunhyuk.

..

..

..

..

..

Seorang lelaki jangkung memasuki area kantor besar yang berlogo CC atau Choi Coorporaption itu. Tujuannya kesini jelas bukan untuk bekerja karena dilihat dari pakaiannya yang hanya menggunakan pakaian kasual.

Senyuman tebar pesona tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang diakui sebagian besar orang yang melihatnya mengatakan tampan yang pada kenyataannya memang tampan. Tak menghiraukan pandangan heran atau lebih tepatnya penasaran dari sejumlah orang yang berpapasan atau memang terus menatapnya sedari awal ia memasuki gedung perkantoran ini. Sudah bertahun- tahun sejak terakhir kali ia menyambangi tempat ini, kalau ia tidak salah ingat itu saat ia masih duduk dibangku senior high school. Pemuda itu membawa langkah kakinya menuju meja reseptionis dan tak berapa lama kemudian reseptionis wanita itu pun mengantarkannya kesebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'CEO' dibagian depan pintunya.

Receptionis tersebut kembali ketempatnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah senyum sejuta watt kepada sang tamu dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Choi" si jangkung menyapa lebih dulu pada orang yang dipanggilnya . yang tengah membaca salinan berkas yang diberikan sekertarisnya beberapa waktu lalu. Siwon hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas dihadapannya.

"Kemana sopan santunmu, Choi Minho? Apa kau lupa caranya mengetuk pintu?" Siwon berujar datar .

"Aku lupa membawanya tadi" Minho membakas tak kalah datar.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Minho merengut.

"Ayolah Hyung, kita sudah bertahun- tahun tidak bertemu kau bahkan lebih memilih sibuk dengan istri dan kolega bisnismu saat aku datang dihari pernikahanmu dan melupakan keberadaan adikmu yang penuh kharisma ini. Kau keterlaluan, Choi Siwon!"

Minho bersungut kesal dan panjang lebar.

"Jika begitu kemarilah dan peluk hyungmu ini, Choi Minho" Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, Minho langsung menghambur kepelukan orang yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama dengannya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang bersama, Siwon mengajak Minho kembali keruangannya. Sekedar mengobrol dan melepas rindu pada adiknya yang beberapa tahun belakangan tak ia temui karena ia yang tinggal di Canada untuk menjalankan anak perusahaan Choi corp disana. Dan ia kembali ke korea karena orang tuanya yang mengatakan akan menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnis sang appa. Dan Siwon yang pada dasarnya penurut, ikut saja kemauan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Eunhyuk hyung dan perkembangan pernikahan kalian?" Minho mencoba memulai percakapan setelah menempatkan dirinnya dengan nyaman di sebuah sofa disudut kiri ruangan besar yang didominasi dengan dinding- dinding kaca tersebut.

"Baik, kurasa"

"Kenapa jawabanmu sepertinya tidak yakin begitu, hyung?"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya, terdengar berat ditelinga Minho karena ia yang begitu mengenal sang kakak.

"Kurasa akan sedikit sulit untuk mendekatinya" Dalam hati Siwon tersenyum kecut mengingat semenjak hari pernikahan mereka tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae menunjukan sikap baik padanya apalagi sikap msnis seoarang istri terhadap suaminya. Hyukjae akan pergi dengan acuhnya bahkan saat Siwon telah menunggunya selama setengah jam untuk sarapan bersama namun pemuda manis itu dengan santainya melenggang tanpa menyentuh sarapannya.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Hyung?"

"I'm in love with my wife, Minho-ah"

"Apa kau tahu sebelum menikah denganmu Eunhyuk hyung tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya tapi mungkin itu benar"

_'Tentu saja benar, kekasihnya itu sahabatku hyung... sahabatkuuuu' _

Ingin rasanya Minho meneriakan kata- kata yang baru saja diserukannya dalam hati tapi ia tidak tega apalagi setelah melihat senyum lembut yang ditunjukan Siwon saat sang kakak mengatakan bahwa pria berlesung pipi itu menyukai Hyukjae.

"Eoh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai Eunhyuk. Apa kau mengenalnya sebelum ini? Atau kau mengenal kekasih Eunhyuk sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Siwon yang bertubi- tubi membuat Minho gelagapan, tak menyangka jika Siwon akan balik bertanya padanya.

"Aa...i-itu aku mendengarnya dari... dari orang- orang dipesta pernikahanmu waktu itu, iya benar begitu" Minho tertawa aneh, sumbang dan tidak alami. Pemuda itu meringis sendiri mendengar jawaban konyolnya. Namun entah Siwon yang terlalu polos atau bisa dikatakan cenderung bodoh hanya menganguk- anggukkan kepalanya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

_'Hampir saja'_

..

..

..

..

..

Eunhyuk menyeret langkahnya mendaki tangga menuju kamarnya. pria manis itu baru saja kembali dari mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Tugas- tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk membuatnya lelah dan stress belakangan ini. Intensitas pertemuannya dengan Donghae yang berkurang pun memperburuk moodnya belakangan ini. Selain itu sikap diktator sang ibu seolah menambah bebannya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa akhirnya Eunhyuk menuruti kemauan Heechul untuk pindah kerumah yang besarnya lebih menyerupai sebuah mansion atau sebuah istana kerajaan. Eunhyuk melemparkan tasnya keatas tempat tidurnya dan kembali menyeret langkahnya menuju dapur, tenggorokannya terasa kering. bahkan Eunhyuk merasa jarak antara kamarnya dan dapur begitu jauh . Eunhyuk mengumpat dalam hati. Jika saja ayahnya tidak ikut- ikutan membujuknya untuk pindah, Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah mau tinggal ditempat sebesar ini hanya berdua dengan Siwon. Heechul memang memperkerjakan beberapa asisten rumah tangga tapi mereka hanya bekerja hingga pukul 8 malam. Selebihnya ia akan benar- benar berdua dengan Choi itu. Untung saja pria itu setuju dengan syarat yang ia ajukan untuk tidur dikamar yang terpisah. Toh ibunya yang menyeeramkan itu tidak akan tahu selama Siwon tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Sedang apa, Eunhyuk-ah?"

Pria manis itu berjengkit kaget saat sebuah suara menyambangi gendang telingannya. Eunhyuk menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri disamping lemari es yang berada dihadapannya.

_'Sejak kapan kuda ini berada disitu, mengagetkan saja!'_

"Aku haus" jawabnya singkat kemudian berniat beranjak kembali kekamarnya setelah mendapatkan segelas air dingin yang diinginkannya.

"Mau kubuatkan susu atau coklat hangat?" Tawar Siwon lembut.

"Tidak perlu"

"Ehmm... bisa kita bicara Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sambil duduk saja"

Eunhyuk berdecak, namun pria manis itu menurut dan duduk menempati kursi yang berhadapan dengan Siwon dengan meja sebagai penghalangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? bisa langsung saja, aku lelah dan mengantuk"

"Baiklah" Siwon sedikit berdehem untuk menetralkan tenggorokannya yang tiba- tiba merasa kering.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa menerimaku sebagai suamimu saat ini dan kau masih merasa canggung. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memperlakukan dan melayaniku sebagai suami. Kita bisa memulainya pelan- pelan"

_'Heee? Bicara apa orang ini?' _Hyukjae berdecak dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, bisakah bicara dengan lebih cepat dan simple"

Eunhyuk menguap, menunjukkan jika pria manis itu benar- benar mengantuk dan butuh tidur.

Siwon tersenyum kikuk, semua kata- kata yang telah dirangkainya beberapa hari ini lenyap entah kemana.

_'Kenapa segugup ini bicara dengan istri sendiri'_

Eunhyuk menahan kantuknya demi menunggu apa yang akan Siwon kqtakan padanya, tapi pria didepannya tak kunjung membuka suaranya membuat Hyukjae berdecak kesal dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Siwon terkesiap saat Eunhyuk mulai melangkah.

"Eunhyuk-ah, mari kita mulai berteman" Hanya kalimat pendek dan terkesan bodoh itu yang bisa Siwon ucapkan.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Eunhyuk berdecak semenjak pria tinggi ini mengajaknya berbicara. Eunhyuk tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin orang yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu mengajaknya berbicara dengan menunjukan wajah yang begitu serius hanya untuk mengajaknya berteman. Apa otaknya tertinggal disuatu tempat?

Dengan malas Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Siwon dan memberikan pria tampan senyum tipis-dipaksakan-.

Siwon menjulurkan tangannya berharap Eunhyuk mau menjabat tangannya. Sekali lagi, dengan malas Eunhyuk menjabat tangan Siwon.

"Teman?"

"Teman"

Siwon tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku butuh istirahat sekarang"

"Eunhyukie"

Baru satu langkah Eunhyuk berjalan, panggilan Siwon kembali memaksanya berhenti. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, bolehkah ia menggeplak kepala Siwon dengan panci sekarang juga?

Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk sangat lelah dan mengantuk tetapi kenapa pria bodoh ini terus saja menggagalkan niatnya untuk berjumpa dengan kasur empuknya.

Hyukjae menoleh dengan mata kuyunya.

Dan mendapati Siwon tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang Eunhyuk sangat amat tidak sukai.

"Selamat malam"

Astagaaa, Eunhyuk benar- benar ingin menggeplak Siwon dengan panci. Ternyata pria bodoh itu- menurut Eunhyuk- hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam. Ck

"hnn"

Hanya gumaman samar yang Eunhyuk keluarkan. Dan secepatnya meninggalkan dapur sebelum Siwon kembali membuatnya naik darah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chap 2 dataaang ^^<p>

'Deeeee, ini aku lanjuut looooo...maaf ya kalau lama lanjutnya dan ga sesuai sama harapan kamu u,u

Buat readers sekalian, makasih yang udah kasih reviewnya dichap satu kemarin, maaf belum bisa bales review kalian #sungkem

Maaf juga buat typo(s), ngedit itu ternyata lebih pusing dari pada ngeliat Heechul jalan mondar- mandir #apasih?

Terakhir, makasih yang udah mau baca dan kalau bisa kasih saya review lagi yaaaaaa...#muncrat

.

.

.

~DochiDochi~


End file.
